Direct reduced iron (DRI) (also referred to herein generally as “DRI pellets” and also known as sponge iron) is produced from iron ore (e.g., in the form of pellets) that is reduced directly (e.g., by a reducing gas). The reducing gas may be a mixture of hydrogen (H2) and carbon monoxide (CO). Direct reduction of iron is thus a process (DRI process or processes) of directly reducing the iron ore in solid form by a reducing gas.
DRI processes have significant issues downstream of the reduction zone including at least: 1) the pellets are extremely reactive to oxygen, resulting in self-heating and the resultant potential for fires and, 2) the dry pellets are extremely dusty during transport and handling; and 3) the pellets oxidize (corrode) rapidly when exposed to moisture, further resulting in self-heating and the potential for fires.